Héctor el zapatero
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[AU: Héctor es el fundador de la zapatería Rivera]] Ernesto de la Cruz era el mejor cantante de todo México, pero el que componía las canciones era su amigo que se encontraba en Santa Cecilia a cargo de su niña... {Hecho por: Gotti Calavera}
1. Chapter 1

Esté es un AU, donde Héctor es quien se hace cargo de la crianza de Coco, a falta de Imelda; así que preparen los pañuelos mi gente, esto se va a poner triste...

Autor de la imagen: **kerolunaticat**

 _Coco no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 _ **Mi querida Imeldita**_

* * *

Imelda era el amor de su vida, la más hermosa muchacha de toda Santa Cecilia, pero al igual que su belleza era feroz, una mujer orgullosa y fuerte como toro. Por eso fue una sorpresa que ella logrará casarse, siempre había rechazado cuanto pretendiente con unas palabras cortantes y una mirada que dejaba frío a cualquiera.

El único que consiguió enamorarla.

El único que la quería con todo su amor.

Fue Héctor, un muchacho con aspiraciones de músico que un día fue a la carpintería de su padre para comprar una guitarra y se topó con unos oscuros que le robaron el alma, el sueño y el corazón.

Poco a poco se les empezó a ver juntos, eran chiquillos aún; él tenía 15 cuando la vio por primera vez y ella 13, con el pasar de las estaciones ambos crecieron junto con el cariño que se tenían. Esto se transformó en amor, uno de los más sinceros y puro que presenció el pueblo.

Ese día de marzo con una revolución encima, ambos fueron enlazados por la palabra de Dios, el trato se selló con un beso y la fiesta se hizo a lo grande. Ernesto se la pasó coqueteando con las señoritas, los papás de Imelda estaban orgullos de que ella escogiera un hombre de buen corazón que la cuidará, los gemelos se pasaban jugando con invitados de su edad.

Héctor e Imelda estaban sobre las nubes por al fin estar juntos, la vida les sonreía y agradecían al pasar el resto de ella al lado del otro.

La alegría les golpeo de nuevo cuando después de llegar al tercer año de matrimonio Imelda le dio la noticia ¡Iban a tener un hijo! Si hubieran existido las cámaras en ese momento, Imelda grabaría las expresiones de Héctor como su cara de incredulidad se transformaba en un grito de jubiló y la cargo con una inmensa felicidad.

Aunque después la bajo con cuidado temiendo asustar al retoño que creía en el vientre de su esposa. Ernesto alego querer ser el padrino de la criatura en cuestión de segundos y se llenó de orgullo al ver a su amigo embobado porque al fin tendría una familia.

Héctor nunca tuvo una familia completa, a su madrecita se la arrebato Dios antes de tiempo, su padre apenas lo veía, pero no tenían tan mala relación; lo que podría llamar familia sería a su abuelo que en paz descansa, la familia de su esposa y a Ernesto.

Nueve meses estuvo al cuidado de Imelda.

Nueve meses donde fue atento.

Nueve meses en el que espero ver al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Y en una madrugada de noviembre, entre llantos y gritos de dolor por la madre, Doña Dolores y Héctor apoyaron en el parto de Imelda, Dolores se encargaría de la criatura, por parte del futuro padre, le sostenía la mano a su esposa con fuerza.

― ¡Puja mija'! ¡Puja mija'! Ya casi sale―exclamaba la señora.

Un último grito dio Imelda junto con el llanto de un bebé.

―Lo hiciste bien, mi amor ¡Ya nació!―tranquilizo Héctor y le dio un beso en la mano que sostenía.

― ¡Es una niña! ¡Es una hermosa niña!―hablo Dolores mientras limpia la criatura.

Imelda sonrió sin fuerzas cuando vio al bebé, estaba cansada, el dolor le estaba abrumando, pero la mano de Héctor y la mirada que le dedicaba a la recién nacida le daba un enorme alivio.

―Es muy bonita…―susurro su esposo a la criatura.

―Muy linda…―secundó Imelda―Tan linda mi Socorro.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía beso a su retoño y le dedicó una mirada a su esposo, él estaba a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba un descanso antes de darle pecho a la niña.

―Cuídala bien, Héctor.

― ¿Por qué dice-…?―su pregunta se quedó a la mitad cuando ella cerró los ojos―Imelda, ¡Imelda! ¡IMELDA!

Dolores presenció las lágrimas de un hombre que había perdido el amor de su vida y el de una niña el de su madre. Aunque también la ardía el corazón ver a su hija sin vida, le ardía más que se fue antes de tiempo dejándolos solos a ellos.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

_Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Una decisión firme**_

* * *

Héctor estaba buscando su guitarra y a su más grande tesoro; debía de despedirse de ella antes de partir junto con Ernesto rumbo a una gira. Ni a él ni a Coco le gustaba la idea de estar separados, pero los tiempos se ponían difíciles con la Revolución a punto de concluir.

No quería ver el hambre reflejado en los ojos de su niña.

El día después que nació, con lamentos de gallo y pisadas fuertes entre las piedras, el pueblo sepultó a Imelda Rivera en el cementerio; Héctor escuchó los murmullos de la gente "Pobre hombre" "Pobre niña" "¿Qué será de ellos?" "Esperemos que Dios los amparé"

La sensación _déjà vu_ era se sentía tan seco en sus labios, casi pudo ver el reflejo de su pasado delante de él. Un pequeño de unos diez llorando a moco suelto por la pérdida de su madre querida y un padre que le pedía sin expresión en la mirada que se calmará.

Los murmullos de la gente eran los mismos de hace tiempo, pero deseaba que fuera diferente para Coco, que en los brazos de Doña Dolores estaba acunada y dormida. No sería un padre alcohólico que apenas podía ver a su hijo sin recordar su propia tristeza y Coco no tendría que refugiarse en sus abuelos para sustituir la falta de cariño.

Eso fueron cosas que le confesó a Ernesto en la cantina antes de tomar una decisión. Haría todo lo posible para que Coco no le faltará nada, no solo hablaba de las pertenencias o la comida, también se refería al cariño. Si tenía que asumir ambos roles lo haría, la familia de su esposa le miró extraño cuando semanas después le pidió a Doña Dolores que le enseñará a cocinar.

La familia no lo juzgo, tal vez se estaba llevando al muerte de Imelda de diferente manera, pero poco después comprendieron a lo que se debía; eran muy pocos los casos donde un hombre se quedaba solo con la criatura, pero siempre existía las opciones de apoyarse de su familia o de casarse con una jovencita para que empleara el rol de mujer.

Héctor no quería abusar de ellos… ¡y ni hablar de la segunda opción! Para él, únicamente existió Imelda como la dueña de su corazón, aunque ahora la que tenía más prioridad de ello era su hija.

Con esas razones, aprendió a cocinar y ocuparse de los quehaceres del hogar, ya se sabía todas las burlas de su suegro por hacer el trabajo de vieja y también el de un hombre; porque aún tenía que ganarse el pan para él y para Coco.

Aunque en ese momento, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles; y Ernesto pareció como paloma blanca para salvarle, volvió a sacarle el tema de los sueños que tenían de pequeños, de ser grandes músicos y lograr una fama que los sacaría de esa miseria.

Los argumentos De La Cruz ya no parecían trillados e inalcanzables en situaciones como está. Por eso, hoy en la mañana partiría rumbo a Querétaro, brincando de estado en estado hasta llegar a la capital en busca de una mejor vida.

Pero antes debía de despedirse de ella, era todo lo que le quedaba y no quería que ella pensara que iba a abandonarla. Paró la oreja cuando escucho un estornudo, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigió sus pasos a la mesa de la cocina.

― ¿Dónde se habrá metido?―se cuestionó mientras se apoyaba al borde la mesa― ¿Se habrá ido con su abuela?―una risita pequeña se escuchó― ¡Qué mal! Tal vez no me vaya si no la encuentro.

― ¡Sí!―ese grito escapo de los labios de Coco.

Héctor sonrió y corrió el mantel del comedor― ¡Te encontré!―anunció al ver a su pequeña con la guitarra debajo de la mesa.

―No es justo―exclamó con tristeza al no tener éxito en su cometido y esto le removió el corazón a su padre.

―Ven aquí―dijo suavemente mientras la cargaba y con una mano sostenía su guitarra.

La llevó a su habitación y la acomodó perfectamente en la cama, afinó un poco la guitarra antes de mirarla.

―He estado trabajando en algo para ti…

Rascó las cuerdas y comenzó a entonar una canción, Coco al instante reconoció de lo que se trataba, ya que había escuchado fragmentos de está a lo largo de la semana cuando su padre se descuidaba y este callaba al instante al darse cuenta de su error. Al fin podía escucharla completa, pero no aguanto quedarse callada y acompañó a su padre en la última estrofa.

" _Recuérdame_

 _Si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

 _Ella con su dulce canto_

 _Te acompañará_

 _Hasta que_

 _En mis brazos tú estés"_

― _Recuérdame~…_ ―entonó al final Héctor.

Coco se limpió los ojos con las palmas de su mano, los talló con fuerza para que su padre no la viera triste y él también sintiera su tristeza.

― ¿Sí vas a volver?

―Te lo prometo―le dio un beso en la frente y esto calmó a la niña.

Después de un rato llego Ernesto acompañado de Doña Dolores, Héctor le entregó la niña a su suegra para cargar su morral.

―Buena suerte, papá―exclamó la pequeña.

―Gracias, mi vida―ambos se veían tristes―Llegaré bien…

Ernesto interrumpió―No te preocupes, Coco―le dio una palmada en la espalda a Héctor, casi le sacaba el pulmón―Tu papá está a mi cuidado, tu padrino te lo entregará a salvo.

― ¿De verdad?―los ojitos de Coco brillaba ante esas palabras.

― ¡Te lo aseguro!

― ¡Gracias, tío Ernesto!

Les dieron la dieron la bendición para que Dios los acompañe, y despidieron de las mujeres, ambos emprendieron la dura tarea de ser escuchados por el mundo. Los días se volvieron semanas y estás se convirtieron en meses; la fama poco a poco parecía más cerca, pero Héctor sentía que la distancia se había hecho más larga de lo que esperaba, eso le comenzaba a doler.

Su sueño de ser músico ahora ya no era una prioridad en su vida, necesitaba volver. Esto no lo tomó para bien Ernesto ¿Quién lo tomaría bien cuando te dejan solo a mitad del camino? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Qué hay de su sueño?

La discuta se cerró junto con la maleta sin aviso de Héctor, Ernesto dio un suspiro antes de hablar retiró los dedos de la maleta para peinar su copete.

―No me puedo enojar contigo, y más por tus razones; pero en serio nos falta muy poco.

―Pero necesito volver, no creo que esto sea la vida que quiero para ella…

― ¿Me dejas terminar?―Héctor guardo silencio―Puedes irte, pero necesito tus canciones, las compondrás y yo las interpretaré.

―Así no se puede, sabes que tanto tú como yo buscan a cantantes con el paquete completo; cantante y compositor.

― ¿Y eso qué? Tú necesitas el dinero y yo solo deseo la fama, ambos podemos ganar; podrías trabajar bajo un seudónimo. Sé que va hacer algo difícil encontrar a alguien que me contrate, pero no pienso rendirme y que se desperdicien tus canciones en vano…

Ernesto hablo durante largo tiempo, ambos negociaron las cosas y con un tequila sellaron el trato; después acompañó a Héctor rumbo a la estación del tren que se encontraba en Morelos. No hubo ningún inconveniente en el camino y esa misma noche Héctor partió rumbo a Santa Cecilia.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

― ¡Chingada Madre!―exclamó de dolor Héctor por darse un martillazo.

Hace unos meses que había regresado para la alegría de Coco, Héctor le había contado de las aventuras que tuvo en distintos estados que no pudieron caber en papel y sobre la decisión de Ernesto de seguir con la gira.

Pero poco importaba si había vuelto, cuando no traía ni un centavo, y ante las pocas posibilidades que tenía por conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera pasar tiempo con su hija. Solo conocía el trabajo en el campo, un oficio de tiempo completo o de ser ayudante en la carpintería del tío de Imelda.

El foco se le prendió ante ese último pensamiento, con las herramientas a la mano comenzó hacer zapatos; parecía que su amada le estaba dando apoyo desde el cielito lindo con solo pensar en ella, Imelda una vez le dijo que la parecía interesante hacer zapatos, tal vez hacerlo no era mala idea. No fueron perfectos los primeros, pero poco a poco comenzó a tenerle ritmo a los martillazos y a la costura de la misma.

Aunque ahora se había dado justo en el dedo por un descuido y ya se lo estaba chupando para calmar el ardor.

― ¡Papá!―se tensó al escuchar eso, esperaba que no hubiera oído la grosería.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Te llegó una carta de mi padrino.

Héctor paró las cejas sorprendido, desde hace tiempo que Ernesto dejó de comunicarse, parecía que se lo tragó la tierra; agarro el sobre y al abrirlo ¡Vaya gusto se dio! Levantó a Coco mientras gritaba de felicidad.

Con esa cantidad de pesos podría abrir el negocio y le sobraba para la despensa del mes.

Aunque si seguía llegando dinero podían vivir de ello, pero ¿Qué le garantizaba si Ernesto fuera descubierto? ¿Habrá dicho la verdad? ¿Ernesto triunfaría con sus canciones? Además, el negocio era en honor a Imelda, a pesar que tenía el Rivera en ello para que Coco pudiera vivir de ello. No estaba de más ser precavido…

Tenía que pensar en el futuro de su hija antes que el suyo.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

_Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **La moralidad de Ernesto**_

* * *

Héctor lo abrazó antes de subir al tren, le dedicó una sonrisa antes que los rieles empeñaran su función, y partió rumbo a Santa Cecilia, cuando Ernesto perdió de vista el transporte sabía que era el momento de volver al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Sus pasos le pesaban como cemento y antes que se diera cuenta ya tenía en frente la puerta de su habitación, entró como fantasma y la cerró tras de sí. Al estar completamente solo; de su chaleco sacó un frasco y lo arrojó con furia sobre el suelo, nunca lo uso, el contenido se desperdició en la alfombra. Jaló sus cabellos azabaches, grito con furia y coraje mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, no le importaba el dolor.

Solo quería que las voces se callaran de una vez.

 _"¿En qué pensabas?"_

 _"¿Qué planeabas hacer?"_

 _"¿En serio podrías hacerlo?"_

Las voces no paraban de atormentarlo, y sus lágrimas de enojo eran una reprenda de sí mismo...

― ¿¡Qué iba hacer!?

El dolor se hizo ameno en sus rodillas, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro. Aun así, se incorporó, se limpió sus heridas y rejunto la evidencia de un crimen no cometido, y se dispuso a dormir con ese tormento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ernesto nunca comprendió mucho el significado de la familia, tenía entendido que eran las personas que te cuidaban y querían al nacer; personas que compartían la sangre y la carne.

Tiene recuerdos borrosos de su madre, antes que su padre la corriera por ponerle el cuerno, su madrastra poco lo quería, su padre apenas estaba presente y sus hermanos lo miraban con indiferencia.

Nada era feliz, lo único que lo animaba era la música, su pasión por ella lograba que su vida fuera más llevadera. No fue por mucho tiempo hasta que se enlistó para defender a Santa Cecilia de la Revolución, no importaba si eran; Carrancistas, Zapatistas o Villistas, si intentaban hacerle daño a su hogar, su vida tendría que pagar.

Ahí fue donde conoció a Héctor, ya lo conocía de lejos por vivir en el mismo pueblo, pero nunca llegó su interés de relacionarse con él. Era solo un mocoso que hacía labores de campo y se enlisto a este sector para probar que era un hombre.

Los hombres poco a poco se iban y llego un momento en que ambos quedaron solos, recuerda esa noche frío donde el fuego parecía extinguirse por cada fuerte brisa que pasaba sobre ellos. No le dedicó palabras a Héctor, estaban en una situación de la historia donde no formar lazos podría ser fatal si los perdías delante de tus ojos, un hambre de perros que te cala hasta los huesos y machar con el cielo teñido de rojo como el suelo.

― ¿Puedes tocarla?―esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido.

―...

―La guitarra ¿la sabes tocar?

―Ahs~―bufó en desagrado― ¿A poco quieres escuchar música?

― ¿Pues pa' que te la traías?―su boca silbaba con cada palabra.

― ¿Sabes en dónde nos encontramos?

― ¿Y no sería mejor pasarlo bien que pensar en tristezas?

Ernesto frunció el ceño por tener una pregunta como respuesta, aunque sí, tenía la razón. La había traído para animar el campamento, pero fueron divididos en poco tiempo en diferentes zonas, quedo como niñera de ese mocoso.

Rascó las cuerdas, preparó su garganta para entonar una canción, pero le ganó la palabra el chiquillo. Entonó de forma suave y su cantar lo hipnotizo, pudo sentir sus huesos vibrar de alegría y recordar esos bellos tiempos que tuvo con la música.

―No cantas tan mal...―exclamó Ernesto al terminar de tocar.

―Dicen que lo llevo en la sangre, mamá cantaba como el cenzontle.

― ¿Cantaba?―su pregunta hizo que su sonrisa se borrará.

―Sí, cantaba.

―Lo siento.

―Con la muerte no se le puede pedir disculpas, son cosas que suceden.

―Muy cierto―dijo en bajo.

Pero a pesar del tema, el chiquillo volvió a sonreír―Soy Héctor.

―Y yo Ernesto.

Su tiempo, como parte de la Revolución hizo más fuerte su amistad, entonaban canciones para no tener sueño y si eso no funcionaba, se turnaban el fusil mientras el otro dormía.

Aún después de hacer sus servicios siguieron siendo amigos, con Héctor había encontrado algo que desconocida, una persona que quería mucho y deseaba proteger mientras crecía.

Fue egoísta con el tiempo de Héctor y sus sueños de ser músicos famosos le harían ser dueño de su futuro; solo que no contó con el amor. No pensó que Héctor se enamorara, era obvio que en algún momento lo haría, pero no quiso que fuera así de rápido; Imelda le quería arrebatar lo que él había encontrado...

¡Ay, pero que podía hacer!

Los ojitos de Héctor brillaban de la emoción y componía canciones en honor a ese amor, se tragó sus palabras y se burló de Héctor por ser gallina al confesarse. No dijo nada cuando al fin fueron novios, ni detuvo la boda cuando el padre dio el permiso.

 _"Si alguien se opone, que hablé ahora o calle para siempre"_

Espero que alguien dijera algo, algún pretendiente de Imelda o una de las pocas enamoradas de Héctor, pero ni eso. Dio sus palabras de aliento y se inflo de orgullo cuando dio por ende que era una paloma atada a otra.

Sintió más ajeno a su amigo al anunciar que tendría un hijo; Ernesto podía sentir la distancia más marcada entre ellos y eso le daba coraje. Tal vez si Héctor hubiera seguido rebozando de felicidad lo hubiera hecho, lo haría sin chistar en matarlo en la primera oportunidad.

Porque ya no era el chiquillo que le cantó, que le brindo un sentimiento cálido; se había vuelto un hombre de familia que le estaba robando las alas.

Lo que no contó fue la muerte de Imelda; ambos sabían por experiencia lo duró que era perder a una madre, por lo menos ellos lograron formar recuerdos con las suyas, y no corrieron con la suerte de Coco. La empatía que sentía por él le hizo reprimir sus malos actos y lo dejó ir para reencontrarse con su hija.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fue difícil para Ernesto seguir así, cantaba las canciones que Héctor le había dejado y cuando alguien se interesaba en él y pedía hacer espectáculos, tocar en la radio o grabar un disco. Él decía la verdad y prácticamente lo corrían por no ser obras originarias de su mano.

Se estaban poniendo duras las cosas y aunque las limosnas eran suficientes para sobrevivir, no pudo darle su parte a Héctor con tan poca ganancia.

Cuando pensó que ya no podía más, y reconsidero volver a Santa Cecilia ante el desprecio del contribuidor que tenía en frente, alguien lo detuvo.

― ¿Cómo que no son suyas?―habló una mujer entrando al despacho.

―Laura ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Te estaba esperando Fausto, pero como vi que te tardabas, vine... ¿Y usted no me ha respondido?

―No son mías, son de mi amigo.

― ¿Y dónde está él?

―No está muerto, gracias a Dios...―se aclaró la garganta― Su esposa murió cuando tuvo a su hija, y se está haciendo a cargo de ella.

― ¿Cómo?

Contó con pelos y lenguas los sacrificios que hizo Héctor por el bien de Coco, la esposa del contribuidor se le ablando el corazón al escuchar tan hermosa historia, y más viniendo de Ernesto, le brillaban los ojitos de admiración al hablar de ellos.

― ¿Y cómo se llama usted?

―Ernesto de la Cruz, señora.

―Amor, dale un contrato al señor de la Cruz, porque ahora tendrá que interpretar canciones con el corazón...

―Pero nadie lo escuchará y no le convendría ya que...

―Tonterías, Fausto.

¿Quién diría que esa mujer le brindó la oportunidad de su vida? A regañetes y golpes el distribuidor hizo el contrato y dio dos cheques por adelantado. Con especificaciones de su esposa de darle el debido crédito tanto al compositor como al intérprete.

Le dio el cheque a Héctor junto con una carta, y está recibió una respuesta de rápida. Se sorprendió que Héctor abriera una zapatería en nombre de Imelda y con el dinero que le había dado sería para contribuir al negocio y las necesidades de Coco. Pudo casi imaginar la sonrisa de Héctor mientras le escribía la carta que estaba leyendo; la guardo junto con las demás cartas que se escribieron durante ese tiempo.

Con el tiempo, Ernesto ganó fama, por su voz y atractivo, y su historia hizo que la gente lo viera como una persona de buen corazón.

¿Buen corazón?

¿Lo tendría una persona egoísta?

¿Lo tendría una persona que tuvo intenciones de matar a su mejor amigo?

Las voces nunca lo dejaron de atormentar, el trabajo pronto se volvió una prioridad para él. Apenas si socializaba con las nuevas estrellas fuera del rango de trabajo y las cartas de Héctor eran como un escape; era un llamado para decir de donde había venido, de cómo fue que llegó a tenerlo todo y a la vez nada.

La felicidad en cada carta que leía Ernesto era sincera, tanta calidez sentía con esas palabras que le daban ganas de tomar una maleta e ir directamente a Santa Cecilia para hacer zapatos con Héctor; abrazarlo y abrazar a su ahijada, porque ellos se habían vuelto algo que nunca tuvo.

Una familia.

Pero tenía que volver a la realidad que le tocó, una donde aún hay mujeres (y muchas) que desean casarse con él, donde lo alaban como un Dios; como el Tesoro de México.

Eso no le importaba, aunque el mundo resultará ser su familia la verdadera se encontraba en Santa Cecilia. Su único deseo era el bienestar de ellos, que estuvieran sanos y lo recordaran.

Pero no pensó que unas semanas después; la Guerra Cristera estalló...

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

_Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **¿Dónde quedó Dios?**_

* * *

Coco temblaba de miedo, nunca pensó vivir una situación así, pero ahí estaba, temblando con el cuchillo en la mano dentro de una bodega que se usa para guardar el maíz. Su papá le había dicho que sino oía el código que ambos habían puesto, no temiera en utilizar el arma en contra del desconocido y huir lo más lejos posible. Perderse entre las milpas y el campo.

No quiere recordar lo que vio antes de que su padre la llevara a ese lugar, parecía un sueño muy bonito porque todo era como siempre… hasta que fue mediodía, llegaron personas que involucraron a la gente del pueblo en un enfrentamiento que no tenían nada que ver, la sangre se derramó de muchos inocentes como involucrados.

Ella se había refugiado debajo de su cama como sus tíos le habían pedido cuando sintieron el peligro en la zapatería. Coco esperó y quiso llorar en bajito cuando alguien llegó; pero para su suerte fue su padre que estaba buscando entre los escombros a los demás, se abrazaron de alivio.

―Coco, nos tenemos que ir, agarra tus cosas.

Así lo hizo sin preguntar la pequeña, en su morral tenía todo lo necesario; una muñequita que le hizo su abuela, los listones que les dio sus tíos, los vestidos que le regaló su abuelo, una carta de su padrino y el escapulario que tenía la imagen de su mamá, lo tenía siempre en el cuello. No le faltaba nada.

Héctor la cargo y le pidió que no hiciera ruido, avanzó pegado a la pared y con lentitud; atento a que los balazos se habían alejado y poder llegar a salvo al campo.

La curiosidad de Coco creció; no sabía lo que pasaba y hecho un vistazo lejos del hombro de su papá, vio poco, pero pudo reconocer los zapatos de su abuelo junto con un charco de sangre.

Desvió la mirada rápido y empezó a temblar de miedo.

―Tranquila, Coco―palmeó su cabeza con suavidad.

Al ver que el temblor no se calmaba, comenzó a silbar una canción para que ella solo se concentrara en su tonar. Y así siguió todo el camino, hasta que pudo llegar a la bodega lejos del pueblo donde aun se estaba dando el batallón.

―Espérame aquí, hija.

.

.

.

Eso y con unas otras indicaciones, hizo que Coco permaneciera ahí; con el cuchillo en mano y atenta ante cualquier sonido poco común que no fuera su respiración. La puerta azoto siendo un ruido nuevo, y el ritmo de unos pasos rumbo al cuarto donde ella se encontraba, su miedo creció, tragó en grueso y agarró con fuerza el arma blanca.

Un silbido inundó el lugar, siendo el código y cuando la puerta se abrió; abrazó a su papá.

―Nos iremos ahora mismo, vamos.

Salieron de la bodega con el cielo teñido de rojo, su padre había conseguido un carruaje con una mula; en él tenían unas cuantas pertenencias. Los Riveras salieron del pueblo sin mirar atrás, huyendo de una guerra.

Héctor ha vivido algo de eso, y no quiere que su hijita viva lo mismo, lo más prudente que pudo hacer fue resguardarla del peligro para ir por cosas importantes, algunos cuantos papeles y hasta tuvo el tiempo de hacer tumbas improvisadas a lo bestia. No tuvo muchas complicaciones con eso, ya que Oscar y Felipe seguían con vida, ellos le ayudaron (a duras penas).

Pensó por un momento que debería llevar a Coco a despedirse por última vez de ellos, no solo por las tumbas, sino para ayudar a Felipe. Había sufrido un derrumbe mientras se resguardaron en un lugar cuando fueron a buscar a su cuñado, un pesado escombro cayó sobre una de sus piernas, se veía mal por donde mirabas. Para Oscar fue distinta la lesión, una herida de bala en el hombro al enterrar a sus padres.

―Hay que irnos…

― ¡Tu vete, nosotros estaremos bien!―exclamo intentando tener el sangrado.

―No pienso dejarlos aquí…

―Coco, te necesita ¡Se están acercando! Nosotros nos las arreglamos.

Quería seguir diciendo que no, que como podría los llevaría a los dos a esa maldita carreta que estaba cerca del campo, no los dejaría solos. Pero el sonido de las balas, y las voces de sus cuñados exigiéndole, hizo que tomara una decisión; tenían que salir rápido, porque de nuevo estarían los árboles llenos de gente con la soga al cuello, uno de esas pobres animas podrían ser ellos… podría ser él.

Se fue; y ellos le prometieron que estarían vivos.

Solo promesas que esperaban ser cumplidas.

Al único lugar que podría ser acogido sería con Ernesto, en la capital, no sabía si él estaba al tanto de la situación o si sería bien acogido por él; su amigo se encerró en una burbuja donde era ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor sino estaba involucrado en ello.

El trabajo parecía más importante para Ernesto.

Pero no podía desanimarse de esa forma, debía mantenerse positivo ante todo ¿no es así? Coco confiaba en él, él tenía que hacer su labor de padre, era la única familia que le quedaba (esperaba que no) y ese pensamiento caía como plomo.

Héctor no es inmortal, tampoco está hecho de ligas. Tuvo suerte de estar en la plaza por el encargo de cuero antes que comenzará el batallón y tenía la fortuna que su más grande tesoro no resultará lesionado.

Ella era importante.

Por otro lado, Coco seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra durante el viaje, ¿cómo podría ser posible esto? ¿Por qué su felicidad fue arrebatada entre sus manos? ¿Qué tenían que ver esos sujetos malos con su familia? ¿Por qué le ocurrían estás cosas?

¡No tenía sentido! Su abuelita le decía siempre que si era buena le ocurrirían siempre cosas buenas.

Se portaba bien, les ayudaba a sus abuelos y a sus tíos, hasta se encarga que su papá no durmiera en la mesa por desvelarse al hacer zapatos. Ellos eran buenos, ellos eran su familia, ellos… ya no estaban con ella.

El carruaje siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta ya muy noche, Héctor prendió una fogata y acomodó un espacio entre las cosas para que durmiera Coco porque temía que algún animal hiciera de las suyas para picarle.

―Papá…

Héctor ni siquiera pudo mascullar su nombre, su más grande tesoro le escurría gruesas lágrimas de los ojos, sentía el corazón chiquito ante esa mirada y se quebraba por la situación.

¿Por qué les había tocado una suerte de la chingada?

No dijo nada, la abrazó en silencio y cuando el llanto de su niña comenzó a sonar inquietante ¡Por qué hay gente que se muere ahogada de sus propias lágrimas! La arrulló como si volviera hacer una bebé y cantó para calmarla.

Pero su cantó era triste y lleno de complicaciones, se nota por las palabras que arrastraba…

 _Ay de mí llorona_

 _Llorona_

 _Llorona_

 _Llévame al río_

No supo cuando comenzó a llorar, y la persona que intentaba parar sus lágrimas era su hija; Coco se encargó de limpiarlas, incluso entonó esa triste melodía para que Héctor no se sintiera solo.

Ellos no están solos, se tenían uno al otro.

Entre cantos y lágrimas, ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño con un extraño alivio.

Un pequeño ritual para sanar las heridas.

Esto se repetía muchas veces, Coco comenzó a tener mucho miedo en ciertas partes del camino donde su padre le pedía que se escondiera entre las cosas.

¿Cómo alguien de su edad tiene ese tipo de angustia?

¿Tener miedo que se roben la carreta estando escondida y ya no volver a ver a su padre?

Con el pasar de los días ambos aprendieron formas de hacer guardias y de cuidarse uno del otro; aunque más era Héctor el que cuidaba a su hija y la mula que los ayudaba en esa travesía, su niña la llamó Clementina. Y también, de mantener ocupada la cabeza de su hija en otras cosas, aunque no podía cumplir tan bien esa labor todo el tiempo.

.

.

.

—Está va ser la última vez, lo prometo—exclamó su padre después de pedirle que se ocultara.

Ella no se pudo negar, se cubrió con esa manta entre los jarrones de barro y las cestas de palma. Con el escapulario en las manos le pidió a su mamita querida que ellos estuvieran a salvos, que sus abuelos y tíos ya estuvieran con ella y pudieran cuidar de ambos. Pero más a su padre, porque ella no quiere perderlo.

El sonido que hace la carreta en movimiento junto con las cosas que trae dentro, se volvió distinto, empezó a escuchar voces de personas, el traqueteo de caballos jalando carretas y ¿bocinas?

—Mija, ya te puedes salir…

La niña hizo caso, y sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver casas altas, coches, puestos de comida y mucha gente…

Habían llegado a la capital.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

_Coco __no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **La vida en la capital**_

* * *

De la Cruz está filmando su tercera película de ese año, su carrera había sido muy productiva desde que comenzó. Pero se había quedado varios días en el set por errores suyos, se equivocaba en algunas palabras y sus actuaciones eran poco creíbles; el director ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante su poco profesionalismo.

No era la intención de Ernesto cometer tantos fallos, por lo general todo lo hacía bien a la primera para evitar este tipo de contratiempos, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Hace días se había dicho que la Guerra Cristera tenía un cambio al grado de radical únicamente en Jalisco y sus estados alrededor; eso significaba que también Santa Cecilia estaría involucrada.

Estaba demasiado preocupado, no podía enfocarse bien en lo que hacía; solo pensaba en esas personas importantes… su familia envuelta en todo ese caos. Quería ir y buscarlos, pero los contratos y su representante le impedían hacer algo al respecto hasta que acabará de realizar la película; esto solo lo ponía ansioso e impotente, se había puesto las cadenas el solito.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

—Señor de la Cruz…—la voz de la asistente lo desvió de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre? —intento sonar confiado, aunque su mente se ahoga de mortificaciones.

—Leticia llamó, dice que hay un señor con una niña afuera de la casa que dice conocerlo…

—Todos me conocen—suspiro un poco fastidiado.

Muchos llegaban y se hacían pasar por el "anónimo compositor" para torcerle el brazo, había otros más comprensibles que solo pedían dinero ya que algún familiar estaba gravemente enfermo o le ocurrió un accidente; con ellos era más amigable y les daba dicha cantidad. A los demás que se querían colar de su fama, los manda a la chinga…

—Dice que se llama Héctor Rivera…

¡Olviden la grosería! Ernesto se puso en friega las botas y agarro su abrigo antes de salir del camerino.

— ¡Señor de la Cruz! ¿A dónde va?

—Dígale al director que necesito unos días descanso, estaré en mi casa si me necesitan… ah, y dile a Margarita que los dejé pasar.

Con esa indicación, se fue como rayo, incluso no escucho al director gritarle que regresará de nuevo a filmar. Debía de llegar para recibirlos…

[…]

Coco bufó un poquito al ver por tercera vez esa casita con bugambilias, habían estado vueltas por la cuadra y apenas su papá se daba cuenta de ello, por estar concentrado en leer la fea letra que tenía su amigo. No sabía con exactitud donde era la casa.

Había seguido las indicaciones de mucha gente; que vete todo derecho, sigue esta la esquina, vete pa' tras o pa' delante… pero la capital era abrumadora por lo su gran tamaño, muy diferente en comparación con un pueblo.

― ¿Ya te perdiste?

―No me he perdido, solo agarre el camino largo…―Coco rodó los ojos y su mirada se fijó en una casa.

―Date la vuelta, hay que ir a esa casa, Clementina necesita agua…―jaló las ropas de su padre y señaló el inmueble.

―Bueno, bueno… Parece que quieres más a la mula que a mí.

Héctor le indicó al animal que diera vuelta, ya enfrente del cancel de una casa elegante tocó la puerta, solo bastó unos minutos para que una jovencita llegara con ellos.

― ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Héctor se quitó el sombrero―Buenas tardes ¿No nos podría ofrecer algo de agua para la mula?

La muchacha alzó la ceja confundida, era muy curioso que ese hombre solo pidiera eso― ¿Seguro?

―Sí, venimos de lejos y necesitamos llegar con un amigo…

―No sé si el Señor de la Cruz me dio el permiso para eso.

―Vamos, una chanci-… ¡Espere! ¿Dijo De la Cruz?

―Sí, está es la casa de Ernesto De la Cruz―dijo tranquila asumiendo lo obvio que era.

Héctor miró la carta ¡Pinche número culero! Luego miró a Coco, ella soltó una risita divertida por ser la única en entenderle a la letra fea de su padrino, Héctor se volvió a dirigir a la señorita.

― ¿Podría llamarle a su patrón? Es un amigo mío…

La muchacha iba a responder, pero un grito se lo impidió― ¡Margarita!

Respiró hondo, intentando guardar la calma y se dirigió a la mujer envuelta en ropas finas―Señorita Leticia, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

― ¿Quiénes son ellos?―señaló con desdén a Héctor y Coco.

―Dicen ser amigo del patrón…

―Todo el mundo es amigo de Ernesto ¡El mundo es su familia!

―Con todo respeto, señorita. ¿Ernesto esta en casa?

―No me hable, solo tendrá el derecho de hacerlo cuando este más presentable.

Coco frunció el ceño― ¡Óigame, no le diga eso a mi papá!

―Pero que niña tan mal educada.

― ¿Mal educada? Mal educada, usted. Pin-…―Héctor le tapó la boca a su hija.

Sí, tenía un punto a favor, no estaban del todo… "presentables" ¿cómo lo estarían? Han pasado varios días viajando sin detenerse, el miedo de ser asaltados hacían sus noches muy cortas y los días muy largos. El único aseo que tuvieron a lo largo de su travesía, si se podría decir "baño", fue una echada en los ríos o arroyos que encontraban.

Tenían hambre, cansancio y un profundo miedo. Dejaron muchas personas sin poder despedirse; ya que no pudieron mirar atrás, Héctor no quería que esta noche su más grande tesoro durmiera sin un techo. Se dirigió de nuevo a la muchachita, ignoró las miradas de furia que se lanzaban Coco y esa señorita de alta clase.

―Estamos cansados y con hambre, por favor, le puede dar el recado a su patrón.

―Margarita no le haga caso, de seguro es otro cola-…

―Señorita, está hablando conmigo, yo lo resuelvo.

Leticia solo se dio la vuelta y hecho pies con furia hasta la casa, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos vagabundos de aprovecharse de _**su**_ Ernestito? ¿Qué se creían? Ella sabía que si seguía de esa forma, todo su dinero se iría al barranco y se lamentaría por el resto de su vida al desperdiciar de esa manera.

¡Que busquen trabajo! ¡No se puede vivir solo de limosnas!

Desvió su enfado al ver que Margarita regresaba y marcaba en el teléfono.

―Se puede saber ¿Qué planeas hacer?

―No me hará daño preguntarle al patrón…

―Vas a desperdiciar su tiempo.

―Solo es una llamadita…―comenzó a sonar, pero antes que pudiera contestar sintió un jalón.

Cuando se incorporó un poco de eso, pudo ver a la señorita Leticia con el auricular en la mano y encima de la bocina, tan pronto como contesto, le dio de nuevo el auricular con una cara de enfado.

― ¿Bueno, bueno? Oh, era Leticia. No, no cuelgue, le puede dar un recado. Por favor. Llegó un señor con una niña. Se llama Héctor Rivera, para que sepa. Gracias―colgó la llamada y miró a la visitante―Ni se te ocurra llamar, sale caro el servicio.

―Yo te lo pago.

―Como no―rodó los ojos, parecía que ella era la más responsable de la vivienda.

Desde que esa señorita se fijó en su patrón, tenía la política de tratarla bien, pero era exasperante, no sabía cómo le hacía Ernesto para aguantarla. Ella solo estaba a cargo de la casa cuando él no está, pero ahora se había vuelta como una especie de niñera (o más bien esclava) de esa mujer. La llamada regreso afirmando que si era un amigo suyo, agarro las llaves de repuesto y fue para abrir el cancel siendo seguida por Leticia.

―Tal vez te confundiste, el servicio no es tan bueno…

―Se lo que oí, fin del asunto. Son amigos del patrón.

Les dio la bienvenida y les dijo que en un rato llegaría Ernesto a recibirlos, también les sirvió comida, ya que ambos tenían hambre. Repitieron varios platos, aunque fue más por la niña quien repetía la comida. La puerta se abrió, y Ernesto apareció con algo de cansancio como si hubiera estando corriendo a pesar que tenía coche.

―Padrino…

Ernesto se echó para atrás el pelo y se fue directo a Héctor, lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza― ¿Quién eres?―Leticia sonrió en sus adentros, pero no le duro cuando el cantante lo abrazo con fuerza―No te pareces para nada al mocoso que conozco.

―Cabrón, ya sé que me falta una rasurada…―le respondió con algo de enojo, pero también le devolvió el abrazo.

Por un momento pensó que él lo había olvidado, que la fama le había consumido.

Que ya no era su amigo.

― ¡Padrino!

― ¿Y quién es esta chiquilla…?―intento cargarla, pero no pudo―Uh, ya estas pesada.

―Ya estoy grande…―dio un bostezo, sin poder terminar.

―Ya te pego el viaje, hija…

―Permíteme…―interrumpió Margarita―La llevaré a su cuarto, ustedes tendrán que ponerse al día.

―Muy bien, Margarita. Te lo dejo en tus manos.

Ambas salieron del comedor, Leticia hizo acto de presencia, ya que al parecer, no la notó―Ernestito.

― ¡Oh! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí, Leticia?

―Desde la mañana…―dijo algo malhumorada, pero suavizó su ceño―Pero no me voy a enojar contigo si mañana en la tarde vas a una comida a mi casa―exclamó de forma melosa.

―Claro, Leti…―dejo que le diera un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue toda orgullosa a su casa.

― ¡Uh! ¿Quién sabe Dios donde conseguiste esa vieja?

―Espero que no te oiga.

― ¿Desde cuándo no andas de mujeriego? ¿Ya te tiene bien amarrado, verdad?―se burló con algo de cansancio.

―Es la sobrina de mi representante, no me le puedo negar sino le cuenta el chisme a su tío.

―Eso si está cabrón.

―Ni me lo digas, ¿un tequila?

―Claro, amigo.

Ernesto no podía creer como estaba su amigo; su piel quemada por culpa de los rayos del sol, mugriento por la tierra del camino y su barba casi formaba un bigote, de ahí en cuenta seguía igual de bien, aunque lo notaba más decaído.

Y suponía el porqué, también pudo ver en Coco el inexistente brillo de sus ojos; ellos se habían marchado en una situación complicada y el relato de su amigo lo confirmaba. Ernesto odia verlo así de devastado, pero siempre Héctor lo reconforma con esa sonrisa triste, es un sello que no cambia de él; aunque las cosas podrían estar de la chingada, Héctor quería seguir sonriendo para ocultar todo el mal que le sucede tanto en su cabeza como en el alma.

Al caer la noche, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse en ella, y eso inquieto a Coco. Después de viajar varios días sin poder dormir bien, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo al sentir la cama en su espalda, solo despertó ya muy tarde a causa de esas pesadillas y el rayo acompañado de un trueno que sonó por toda la capital.

Coco buscó a su padre entre el llanto chiquito, el miedo la consumía; aún podía oír las balas atravesar las paredes, el llanto de las mujeres y las plegarias de los hombres. De cuarto en cuarto fue en busca de su papá, y la desesperación de no ver un bulto en la cama solo hacía que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo y temblaba con cada trueno.

Al final, pudo ver a un cuerpo en la cama de esa habitación, pero este era muy grande para ser el de su papá, con algo de miedo llego hasta él y se dio cuenta que era el de su padrino. Lo sacudió un par de veces; si no fuera porque roncaba hubiera dado un gran grito pensado que tal vez se murió porque no respondía a las sacudidas.

— ¿Sí? —exclamó soñoliento y confundido.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó asustada entre lágrimas.

Ernesto se rasco los ojos, con algo de pereza, pero también entendiendo su preocupación, la llevó de la mano hasta la habitación de Héctor, Coco al verlo fue corriendo en busca de refugio.

— ¡Papá! Papá—Ernesto se sobresalto.

Nunca vio a la niña tan exaltada y con mucho miedo ¿Tan mal lo había pasado? Solo sabía la versión de Héctor y comprendía que habían pasado un infierno, pero ¿y ella? Siendo la más pequeña, desconocida de los males del mundo, es decir, ella no sabe cuánto le dolió a Héctor la perdida de su madre.

— ¿Mija? —Héctor reaccionó medio adormilado.

Coco al ver la reacción, rápido se coló en la cama y las cobijas —Tengo miedo, papá.

Héctor aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía de su temor, la abrazó y acarició su cabeza—Ya, ya.

Para sorpresa de Ernesto, él comenzó a cantar, una canción tan linda como era su voz de cenzontle, pero melancólica como lo hacen el cri-cri de los grillos.

Era un bello arrullo, le hacía recordar la primera vez que lo oyó cantar, como su cantó le caló hasta los huesos, pero éste era un somnífero muy efectivo que quería quitar todos los males.

Ernesto se durmió a la orilla de la cama.

[…]

— ¡Despierta! —gritó Coco por quinta vez.

¿Por qué su padrino tenía el sueño bien pinche pesado? Se puso las manos en la cadera con algo de enojo, pero después sonrió con algo de malicia, fue al baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda, sin el mínimo cuidado se lo aventó a la cara.

— ¡Chingadama…-!—no había pasado ni cinco segundos con esa toalla.

Ernesto estaba desorientado ¿Por qué estaba en la cama? Pero no se concentró tanto en eso, prefirió lanzarle una mirada de reproche a su ahijada por hacerle algo tan vil, la cargó de la cadera como si de un saco de papas.

— ¿Viste que hizo tu condenada chamaca?

Héctor estaba cocinando, Ernesto dejó de cargar a Coco y esta tomó asiento para empezar a desayunar.

—Pues no te despertabas, tuve que tomar otras medidas.

— ¡Ya lo oíste!

—Yo le pedí que te despertará. Nunca le dije como, además ya es tarde.

—Es cierto, desde muy temprano nos levantamos y tú ni te movías—alegó la pequeña.

—Yo estoy de vacaciones—respondió.

— ¿Y eso que? Papá viene martillando desde que andamos de viaje.

— ¿Martillando?

—Sip, por los zapatos—dijo con orgullo.

—Nada de eso.

—Vamos, Ernesto—al fin habló Héctor sirviendo en un plato—Necesito conseguir un empleo temporal hasta que... las cosas se calmen.

—Ya lo tienes, compones canciones.

—No voy andar así, también necesito pagarte la renta.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, eres mi amigo ¿Para que necesito yo tu dinero?

— ¿Y qué pasó con el varo que te prestaba? —pregunto con la ceja alzada.

—Eso es muy distinto.

—Muy bien, se lo preguntaré a; María, Alejandra, Sofía, Antonia y entre otras, haber si me responden lo mismo.

Ernesto quiso alegar, pero no encontraba nada para decirle, Héctor le arrimo el plato con el desayuno servido, sus ojos se expresaban de forma paterna y eso hizo que le provocará sonreír.

— ¡Ay! —el grito de Margarita hizo que todos la mirarán.

— ¿Margarita qué ocurre?

—Na-Nada, patrón—mintió mientras recogía el mandado que había tirado.

Claro qué había algo raro, un hombre desconocido junto con su hija llego a la casa de su patrón, de un día para otro. La casa se envolvió en un ambiente cálido y familiar, siempre se sentía algo fría por la soledad o el agobiante trabajo que tenía De la Cruz.

Pero Héctor (si mal no recordaba su nombre) estaba en la cocina preparándole la comida; no se vería nada raro, si Ernesto tuviera camisa y no hubiera visto como se miraron de esa forma. Tal vez solo estaba malinterpretando.

— ¿Cómo se despertaron tan temprano? —cuestionó Ernesto.

—Costumbre.

—Tus ronquidos—habló Coco con la boca llena de frijoles—Aparte, padrino, me estabas aplastando ¡No cabemos los tres en la cama! Yo aún estoy chiquita, aun puedo dormir con papá, tú no.

¡Bien, es oficial! Son jotos. Ernesto escupió el café al entender que las palabras de Coco se podrían malinterpretar, miró a Margarita y está los veía incrédula.

—No sé lo diré a nadie—dijo con nervios.

— ¿Decir qué…?—cuestionó Héctor.

—Nada—habló con rapidez la muchacha—Coco ¿No quieres salir a jugar?

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó la niña emocionada.

— ¿Ya acabaste? —preguntó su padre y ella asintió entusiasmada.

Héctor hizo como se lo pensó, haciendo que Coco lo mirará fijamente esperando su respuesta—Bien, ve.

Como los rayos de ayer, rápidos, la pequeña jalo a la muchacha al patio.

—Me alegra que se divierte…

—Esta tarde me vas acompañar.

—No te voy hacer el paro.

—No es por eso (a parte), es para que conozcas al representante y a Doña Laura.

— ¿Esa señora? —preguntó sin creer que fuera ella la que impulso a Ernesto al éxito.

—Anda, esa señora te quiere conocer a ti y a Coco.

—Bien.

—De paso necesitamos que tengas un traje para presentarte…

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiremos?

—De eso no te preocupes, Ceci se encargará de ello.

Desde aquí empezaba la vida en la capital para los Rivera.

* * *

Quiero hacer una aclaración, Leticia no debería existir, pero la pinche nube me borró casi todo el capítulo y me desquité de esta manera :)

Otra cosa, quiero hacer una dinámica, no diré cuáles son las opciones solo pondré.

1.

2.

Y ya, elijan sabiamente, ya que también lo contare en otras plataformas donde publico esta historia, su elección se tomará en cuenta para saber cómo se devolverá transcurrirá este Au (la neta es que no me puedo decidir :v) La fecha límite es hasta el 15 de mayo, de ahí se cierra las votaciones.

Después de este corte informativo…

¿Gustan comentarios?


	6. Chapter 6

_Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Paloma Mensajera**_

* * *

Héctor no se podía negar a casi nada, ahora vivía con Ernesto y eso significaba acoplarse a la vida que tiene en la capital. Muy lujosa para sus gustos y los de Coco, aunque en si, para ella era completamente desconocido.

Pero conociéndola, la vida en un pueblo era suficiente. Los tres fueron al centro de la ciudad en busca de esa persona que le haría a su padre más presentable. A Socorro le sobraban vestidos, todos bonitos y se veía adorable con cualquiera, en cambio, Héctor apenas pudo llevar lo indispensable, pero nada elegante.

Hasta se había traído unas camisas viejísimas que uso cuando trabajó en el campo. Ernesto estuvo tentado en tirárselos, pero ante su mirada de reproche no lo hizo.

Es como si con la mirada le decía; "Atrévete, Ernesto y vas a ver". Ser padre soltero lo ha dotado de poderes que desconocía.

—Aquí es…—hablo Ernesto mientras entraba al establecimiento.

Héctor no pensó que fuera así de lujoso ¿O tal vez pensaba que lo era por los grandes ventanales de cristal? Al entrar ya sentía que los ojos le dolían por el brillo de los cristales.

—De la Cruz. No pensé verte hasta dentro de una semana.

—Hola, Ceci…—habló de manera seductora.

Héctor rodó los ojos "Esté vato" solo pudo pensar en eso. Coco, en cambio, sacó la lengua asqueada por lo que coqueto que era su nino*.

—Ceci, quiero presentarte a mi…

—Déjame adivinar ¿Tu novio?

Héctor ni siquiera pudo taparle los oídos a su hija; Coco tenía la ceja alzada ¿Por qué su papá le cubre los oídos? ¿Qué no recuerda que ella también le hizo esa pregunta?

La verdad a ella no le molesta eso, ver a su papá feliz era todo lo que quería; pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que no podría ver a Ernesto cómo otro papá.

Más bien como un hermano, su nino y un amigo.

—No me confunda a la niña—exclamó indignado al abrazar a Coco― ¿Dónde están los bolillos pal susto?―pensó con apuros.

Ernesto solo se frotó la brecha de sus cejas— ¿Frida te ha metido ideas, verdad?

—Solo es intuición, no te enojes―respondió relajada.

—Bueno, dejemos esto de lado. Él es Héctor, un AMIGO y su hija Coco.

—Un gusto ¿qué es lo que desean?

—Necesito un traje…—habló Héctor sin tenerle mucha confianza a esa mujer.

Antes de lo que hubiera cantado un gallo, Héctor se medió tanto traje traían; pero ninguno convencía a Ceci y Ernesto, en cambio, Coco ya se desesperó, ¿¡Por qué chingados tardaban tanto!?

Cualquier traje le quedaba bien a su padre ante los ojos de la pequeña, pero seguían probándole cada traje que estuviera a la mano. Ni sus muñecas tenían tantos cambios, humildemente apenas tenían dos.

— ¿Y si le probamos…? ¡Ay! —Ceci se había caído con el traje en la mano.

Ambos hombres fueron a ayudarla, en espera que no le hubiera ocurrido nada— ¡Malditos zapatos! Se les zafó el tacón.

—Déjame verlos—comentó Héctor.

Ceci alzó la ceja—Mi amigo es zapatero—aclaró Ernesto.

—Está bien.

Héctor los examinó de manera cuidadosa, los tacones en si ya estaban gastados—No hay problema, te los tendré listo…

—Será mejor que me los des mañana…

— ¿Por qué?

—Se les hace tarde ¿No? —se quitó el otro zapato y se lo dio sin más.

(…)

Aunque Ernesto no estaba del todo convencido con el traje que tenía Héctor, Ceci tenía razón, ya se les hacía tarde. Conociendo a su representante y su sobrina, no estarían del todo contentos.

Los tres llegaron a la casa apenas por los pelos.

—Muy bien, Coco. Pórtate bien—exclamó Héctor mientras acomodaba los moños de su tesoro y luego lo hacía lo mismo con su corbata.

Ernesto se acercó a la chiquilla—Si le dicen algo malo a tu papá, ya sabes que hacer.

—Entendido.

— ¿Entendido qué? —cuestionó el zapatero sin saber que sucedía.

—Nada—respondieron al unísono los dos. Sí, también eran cómplices.

—Sean ustedes mismos, Doña Laura los va amar.

Fueron atendidos por la chacha de la casa, ella los dirigió hasta el comedor del jardín. Hacía un lindo día y no había nada mejor que comer afuera para apreciar esa belleza. Leticia fue la primera en levantarse para recibir a Ernesto.

—Mi am-…—sus palabras se acortaron al saber que no iba solo— ¿Y ellos que hacen aquí? —susurro entre dientes.

—Señores Fuentes…—se dirigió a los dueños de la vivienda—Les presentó al compositor y amigo mío, Héctor Rivera; y a su hija y mi ahijada, Socorro.

Laura se incorporó de la silla sorprendida de ver a las personas que con tanta devoción les hablaba De la Cruz. Héctor relucía un traje azul marino, su cabello peinado (Coco se encargó de hacerlo) y sus zapatos perfectamente lustros; la primera impresión siempre cuenta, eso era lo que siempre decía Ernesto.

— ¿Con que es el mismísimo Héctor? Encanta de conocerlo—exclamó con una sonrisa mientras recibía un beso en la mano por parte del susodicho.

—Él gusto es mío.

Se dirigió a la pequeña—Y tú, debes de ser Coco.

—Mucho gusto—dijo tímidamente.

—No tengas miedo, llámame Laura… —la mujer miró a su alrededor— ¿Te gustan los animales, Coco?

La niña asintió y la mujer la guio hasta la jaula donde tenía a sus retoñitos. En cambio, Don Fausto miraba atentamente a Héctor.

—Ernesto ¿Por qué los trajiste? —interrogó Leti en bajito mientras veía como su tío y ese amigo platicaban.

— ¿Qué no me invitaste?

—Solo a ti.

—Bueno, ellos son mis invitados.

Leti ni siquiera pudo hacer un berrinche, ya que la chacha comenzó a traer la comida para los invitados. En la mesa se sentaron todos y comenzaron hablar.

—Señor Rivera ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita a la ciudad?

—Leticia, ya hablamos de eso—regañó Laura al instante.

—Perdón, tía. Pero la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad porque…

—No le haga caso, Héctor.

—No se preocupe, señora Laura―exclamó el zapatero algo nervioso.

—Bueno, la verdad hemos querido saber de usted—argumentó Fausto.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó extrañada la joven Leti.

—Siendo un excelente compositor, ¿Qué lo motivo abrir una zapatería en vez de darse una vida de lujos con el dinero que gana con las canciones?

Héctor era una persona de orígenes humildes; creció junto a ellos, se enamoró siendo así, se casó, tuvo una hija, perdió muchas cosas. Sabía que en algún momento el también estaría en una tumba para reencontrarse con los suyos, todo era tan banal, porque a los ricos también les echarían tierra; ¿cuál era la diferencia de ello?

—La vida nunca es fácil, con mucho respeto Don Fuentes. Pero quiero enseñarle a mi hija como ganarse la vida con sus propias manos, para que ella se las puede arreglar estando grande―quiso agregar "cuando ya no esté con ella", pero no le pareció el tiempo ni el lugar adecuado para decirlo.

Coco aún tenía que acostumbrarse como era la vida.

Fausto tardó en comprenderlo, recuerda muy poco de la infancia que tuvo cuando su papá se rompía el lomo para poder sacar a flote este negocio para que cuando él estuviera a cargo, fuera en óptimas condiciones.

Las conversaciones comenzaron a fluir como un río, el ambiente era llevadero y ayudo mucho que Fausto ya no frunciera el ceño. Esa visita fue muy agradable.

(…)

― ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Son estupendos!―exclamó Ceci después del segundo taconeo.

Héctor se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, la verdad pocas veces hacía zapatos para dama, siempre le salían desnivelados o con el arco de la planta en otro ángulo. Sabía que no era un don perfecto para eso, pero aún le queda mucho por aprender.

— ¿Te interesaría hacer un pedido especial?

— ¿Y eso…?

—Veras, tengo una amiga que necesita unos tacones, no sé cuánto tiempo dure en pie.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—De seguro la conoce por ahí, se llama Frida Kahlo.

Héctor pelo los ojos ¿La esposa de Diego Rivera, el famoso muralista? Bien, estar con Ernesto lo hacía tener un círculo de conocidos demasiado especial. Y eso le llegó a incomodar un poco.

¿Qué pasa si le subía a-la-cabeza todo esté show?

¿Su niña ya no podría adaptarse a la vida de campo?

¿Le crecería la soberbia?

—Con mucho gusto—fue lo único que pudo responder antes de que Ceci le dijera detalles sobre eso.

No, no debía de pensar así. El seguiría siendo el mismo, aún no podía empezar todo desde cero después de lo ocurrido en Santa Cecilia, no quería sentirse roto o vacío.

Eso no se podría llenar, con el tiempo estaría bien, aún tenía mucho por ofrecer, tenía que mantenerse firme ante los ojos de su hija.

(…)

Había pasado una semana desde que se mudaron con Ernesto; y las cosas iban de cabeza por donde lo vieras. Parecía que criaba a dos niños; uno más responsable que otro y ese puesto lo tenía Coco.

Ernesto es algo flojo, tenía que regañarlo para que fuera a trabajar (ya que también quería hacer) y hasta hacia los deberes al lado de Coco para que mejorará su caligrafía. De todas formas, su amigo lo invita a pasar en varios lugares y que conociera nueva gente; en poco tiempo su cara estaba en todos los periódicos con títulos despampanantes.

Aún recuerda cuando fueron a la premier de una de las películas de su compadre, tuvo que taparle los ojos a Socorro en los besos apasionados.

El mundo de Ernesto era demasiado cansado y agobiante, no entendía como su amigo podía soportar eso.

—Señor Rivera…

—Margarita, ya te dije que me puedes llamar Héctor, nada de formalidades.

Su nombre se estaba gastando y parecía envejecer con ello.

—Le llegó un telegrama.

— ¿Telegrama?

—Si, ¿Se la leo?—pregunto la muchacha al verlo tan concentrado en coser unos botines.

En su estancia no solo había conocido a los amigos de Ernesto, también pudo conocer gente por sus propios méritos y logró tener un pequeño puesto de zapatero en la colonia. Esos botines eran un encargo que le pidió Margarita, al parecer se los quería regalar a su "abuelo".

Aunque por lo dicho de la muchacha, no era su abuelo, era el portero de unas viviendas por aquí cercas. Todos lo conocían por Chicharrón ya que ese fue uno de sus empleos antes de dedicarse totalmente para ser portero.

—Por favor.

La muchacha abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

" _Héctor, mandé a Felipe a la capital, necesita ayuda con su pierna. Yo me quedo, estaremos en contacto."_

Dejó el martillo de lado y le arrebató el comunicado de las manos a la quinceañera, la leyó detenidamente, sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

—Marga ¿Dónde se están alojando los heridos en la Cristera?

—Creo que en el hospital militar si son… ¿A dónde vas?

Héctor había agarrado su sombrero y ya se dirigía a la puerta. Si se apuraba, tal vez el tráfico no lo demoraría.

(…)

Coco se había quedado en la ventana en la espera de su papá, Ernesto esta en las mismas, aunque su misión principal era entretener a su ahijada para que no se preocupara; se había quedado sin ideas y sin historias de la madre de la chiquilla para tenerla encima suyo (contados desde el punto de vista de él, por supuesto).

También él comenzaba a tener algo de angustia, por lo que le dijo la muchacha, solo podía pensar que se lo entregaron muerto

¿Cómo una herida de bala puede aguantar tanto?

¿La sacaron tal vez?

¿Fueron rápidos con él?

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta y Margarita fue atender.

—Marga, ayúdame—pidió Héctor abrazando del hombro a un joven.

—Sí, claro—ambos fueron a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones.

Ni Ernesto pudo evitar que Coco lo viera, pero no hizo nada de lo que espero. No se puso a llorar o a gritar de alegría al ver a uno de sus tíos vivos, solo veía la escena sin expresión en el rostro.

Parecía que lo hacía de manera monótona.

Eso sí, puso sus manitas a trabajar cuando fueron acomodarlo en la cama, el muchacho se retorcía de dolor, el viaje lo dejo molido y con una pierna en pésimo estado la agonía parecía no tener fin.

Estaba borracho para que no sintiera dolor, pero aún podía percibirlo de alguna u otra forma, era un dolor emocional.

Ver el rostro de su sobrina preocupada por él, hizo que sus lágrimas se desbordaran.

—Lo siento, Coco. No los pude proteger—lloriqueo.

Le había fallado, tanto a Coco como a sus padres. Fue torpe por andar jugando al soldado y a petición de Óscar lo llevaron con ellos; era inútil.

Coco en cambio, le quitó sus lentes y los puso en la mesita de noche; le acomodó algo el cabello sudoroso producto del viaje para darle un beso en la frente, ella sonrió con algo de tristeza—No fue tu culpa. Gracias, tío Felipe.

La sonrisa de su sobrina con el espectro de su cuñado y del bello ángel que lo llevaron a la cama, fue lo último que recordó antes de caer dormido por el cansancio del viaje.

* * *

*nino: se refiere a padrino.

Las opciones eran:

 _ **1_ Paloma negra:**_ _No dejes vivos a los gemelos alv, no va tener rayitos de sol este fic en un buen tiempo, no hay que dar chance._

 _ **2_Paloma mensajera:**_ _Déjalos vivos, no hay que quitarle la felicidad a Coco, Héctor y al nino Ernesto, que esto termine bien alv._

Y si, así escribo mis notas cuando hago fanfics, en segunda persona y ¿exigiéndome…?

Gracias por ayudarme a decidir, y al tomar el rumbo de Paloma Mensajera, el fic será bonito; en el término de bonito-triste-feliz no en el de triste-angustioso.

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
